basketsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Finances
On your finances page you see three different values: *current money is the money your club have at the moment, *in brackets you see prediction for next week, *bidding money is the money you can use for bidding on players on the Market, Spending all bidding money means that you will go in red with your current money! There are many ways to spend money in Basketsim. Your starting money is very important and you should carefully plan where to invest it. You have several options, for example you can strengthen your squad with players from the market or fill it with youngsters (who will progress better and demand lower salaries). Very good investments can be a decent coach and bigger arena, because that will enable you to train well and at the same time get the most out of attendence money. Make sure not to overpay players listed on the market and for any cost avoid the bankruptcy. At every week when you have more than 2 million debt, you are in danger of losing your team. And when your balance is negative you also have to pay bank interest, so it's better avoid the red numbers. There are expenses to be paid every Friday, like salaries, youth camp investment, the cheerleaders money, so make sure you'll be able to fund those activities from your sponsors income and match entrance money. If your team is still young and on a tight budget be careful with things like scouts, cheerleders investment and big market purchases. There are certain rules how much current money you need to be able to pay for things available in the game: *you need positive money balance in order to start an arena upgrade, *you need at least 80% of coach's sign-up value for him to be prepared to sign a contract with you, *you need at least 90% of the money of the total cost to invest in the college or to improve the medical center, *there are no limits for the draft signup and camp investment. And how can you earn money? You get money from every home league match, cup and friendly match. The size of your arena determines how many spectators can visit the match, but you also need to make sure that your arena won't be too big, as that might be unnecessary investment. Ask around, on the forums or elsewhere what the best increase is or observe arenas of other, established clubs to determine what the right seating percentages per section are. You can sell your players or train young players to become stars and then sell them in order to earn money. If you have a weak team you can hope that you will get one of the top drafts and sell him big, but usually it makes more sense to keep a top draft player. On the finances page you can track your temporary expenses and incomes. One of the most important regular income sources that we haven't mentioned yet are the sponsors. Sponsors are most interested in your fans so they'll focus on the size of your fanclub to calculate how much money to give you. Awards After the season is over, teams are awarded for their achivements. You can see a structure of league awards here: (Prizes for places 9/11 are lower due to additional playoff game, from which team gets attendance money.) In addition to financial benefits, best teams also get additional fans after the season is over. Winning team of each league gets 50 additional fans, second team 40 and so on to 5th team with 10 new fans. There is no difference between league levels, however in a similar way, teams which get relegated also lose some fans due to poor results. After national cup is completed, teams are awarded for their cup achievements as well: Category:BS Terms